In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with.
A marine vessel, such as a boat, a yacht, a ship, and so forth, is operative for movement within a body of water. Such movement is often via self-propulsion, for instance via a propeller, a sail, a turbine, and so forth, as directed via an occupant of the vessel. However, when not propulsive, then the vessel moves within the body of water based on ambient water conditions and/or wind conditions unless the vessel is secured to a point having a relatively fixed position. One example of such point is a dock cleat on a dock.
The vessel is typically secured to the point via a line, such as a rope, extending between the point and a vessel cleat on the vessel. However, when the vessel unsecured to the point via the line, then the line remains coupled to either to the point or the vessel cleat. Therefore, when the vessel should be secured to the point, then the occupant either retrieves the line associated with the point for securing to the vessel cleat or retrieves the line associated with the vessel cleat for securing to the point.
Securing the vessel to the point can be complicated, tedious and time consuming, especially in a confined space. For example, for safety and property damage avoidance, the vessel is typically operated slowly and carefully such that the vessel is limited in its directional movement. Further, when the ambient water conditions and/or wind conditions become turbulent, then securing the vessel to the point becomes even more complex.
Although line handling can sometimes be made simpler via presence of another person, whether internal or external to the vessel, who can throw the line from the point to the vessel or from the vessel to the point, other limitations exist. For example, the line can be large, bulky, and/or heavy, which can cause injury if the person slips and/or falls into the body of water. Moreover, the line can sometimes be of such weight that even a strong person may only be able to throw the line a few feet. In addition, under windy conditions, throwing the line is even more burdensome. Also, whenever the line is exposed to marine air, then the line's structural integrity may be compromised, thus reducing safety, and/or the line may retain water, thus adding to the weight. Further, when the line is stored on the vessel, then the occupant often carries the line from one area of the vessel to another. However, on larger vessels, especially with flying bridges and/or having reduced exterior space for walking around the vessel, if there are no storage lockers available, then such carrying can be dangerous under stormy conditions. Moreover, the person may be inexperienced and/or mentally and/or physically unfit for such line throwing. Additionally, even if the person is mentally and physically fit, the person is often mandated to jump off the vessel to grab the line and/or carry and secure the line, while manually preventing the vessel from unsafe movement and/or causing property damage, which further exposes the person to falling into the body of water and/or getting injured, especially during vessel movement in the confined space. Furthermore, stormy weather can complicate line handling, especially when the person and the occupant are unable to communicate with each other clearly and/or a deck of the vessel or the dock are slippery, such as during snow and/or rain. Moreover, the person is not always available for such assistance, especially when the occupant desires to be unescorted and/or present at an unfamiliar and/or remote dock. Therefore, the occupant is often alone to not only pilot the vessel, but also for securing the vessel to the dock, while avoiding the vessel striking the dock without falling overboard and/or suffering a personal injury. Resultantly, such limitations can be a deterrence from using the vessel and/or a detriment to enjoying the vessel when using the vessel, at least for recreational purposes.
Similarly, casting off can also become difficult for the occupant to perform safely alone. Typically, in order to cast off alone, the occupant unties the line from the dock cleat and then quickly jumps onto the vessel to gain control of the vessel. Failure to do so can result in the vessel quickly drifting out of reach and/or out of control, thus exposing an owner of the vessel to potential vessel loss and/or legal liability for any damages resulting from uncontrolled vessel operation.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.